1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to electrical plugs and receptacles and more particularly to a plug and receptacle system that can terminate both electrical conductors and a fiber optic conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, no device is known of which can connect or terminate both electrical power conductors and a fiber optic communications conductor at the same time. Presently the electrical conductors are connected or terminated in one wall box and the communication fiber optic conductor is terminated or connected in a second wall box. If a number of devices require the connection or termination of both electrical conductors and communication fiber optic conductors, then a number of wall boxes would be required. This makes the wiring between the devices and the wall boxes extensive and unwieldy.